


Goodnight Kiss

by viewpoint



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Again, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Cigarettes, Coffee, College, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Law School, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Piercings, Sleep Deprivation, Swearing, i guess, rich kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viewpoint/pseuds/viewpoint
Summary: Seungmin is a sleep-deprived student who just wants another coffee, and maybe a tiny goodnight kiss from the university's lost cause Hwang Hyunjin.OrSeungmin drinks way too much coffee and says something he shouldn't have said.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 231





	Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep so I cheated on the chansung I'm writing again. Enjoy!

Seungmin was never the type to drown himself in coffee, but he had to admit that the finals had sucked his soul out of him. He wasn’t taking his exams the first time in his life, so it’s not like the fact that it was hard was surprising to him. It’s that usually, he could deal with them pretty well, and this semester he was totally doomed. 

“Will you shut your ass Jisung?!” He heard himself half-yelling (he still had some respect to the uni’s library) to his groupmate’s stupid loud face and met his surprised eyes. Uhh. 

_Not good Seungmin, you’re becoming nervous._

“Come on guys, grandpa’s being all grumpy again,” He heard Jisung saying to his dumb friends and watched him leaving the place with face expression of a sulky five-years-old. Although his show of taking offence didn’t impress Seungmin in any way, he had to admit he was beginning to feel worried about his own state. 

Okay, back to beginning. Seungmin was a smartass. Yes. 

He had never found studying very difficult. Of course, it demanded effort from him, but he always had everything under control. He was organised and responsible, and he was passing the semesters smoothly. During the finals, he was becoming a one-cup-of-coffee-a-day type of person. So pretty normal. Nothing to look at. 

Seungmin liked having everything under control. Until he met Hyunjin and utterly lost it. 

They had the same major, so you would expect them to meet earlier than that, but with hindsight, Seungmin wasn’t surprised that they didn’t. Hyunjin wasn’t a fan of attending his classes. 

As it often happens, the most random and dumb accident led to their meeting. Seungmin’s orderliness failed him this time, it failed him big time. He lost his Penal Code a few days before his exams. As much as he tried, he couldn’t find a way to prepare without it, and for some reason, those things were expensive as fuck. He wasn’t the type of law student who could get everything from his rich parents, unluckily, his parents were far from being rich. He was desperate.

“I know someone who could help you,” He remembered Jisung saying. One time he actually found him useful. 

The first time he met Hyunjin, he thought he was hopeless. He couldn’t stop staring at his blond hair and eyebrow piercing, his lip gloss, which would make him look so delicate if he didn’t have a cigarette put behind his ear. He couldn’t stop staring at Hyunjin in general, at that time, and each time he spotted him at the corridor, which unluckily wasn’t this often. 

“Ten dollars,” Was the first thing he ever said to him. A poor start of a friendship.

“Are you sure?” Seungmin asked hesitantly. “Those are pretty expensive,” He immediately regretted saying this. If he changed his mind, Seungmin wouldn’t be able to get one, and his exam would go to hell. 

Hyunjin just shrugged. 

“Enough for a pack,” He said, and Seungmin barely managed to hide his disgust. He took out his wallet and handed Hyunjin the money before he could realise that with twenty dollars, he would be able to buy two packs instead of one. 

He was sure that Hyunjin was graduating at that time and he simply didn’t need his Penal Code, but he realised his mistake when he saw him taking the same class once. He wasn’t graduating, he didn’t even plan to ever do so. 

The second time he got to talk to him was at Jisung’s party. Well, yes… Maybe Seungmin actually could stand Jisung sometimes. Maybe he even had some sympathy for the boy. Maybe. 

He got there late ‘cause he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to come, so when he entered his apartment everyone was pretty drunk already. Jisung wasn’t even there to open the door for him, his parties were always a mess. Every time his parents were away for their business trips, he was getting that ‘let’s burn the house down’ attitude, and every time they were about to come back he was turning into ‘oh my God, I’m going to die’ type of person. Seungmin wasn’t there for the first time, but he was amazed by his apartment anyway. It was just so huge and fancy, he couldn’t find any better words to describe it.

Seungmin decided to go to the kitchen right away, to grab a drink or something. He wouldn’t be able to stand this drunk bunch of idiots if he wasn’t drunk himself. While passing through his salon, he spotted ‘eat the rich’ written on his wall with a red marker and smiled. He could already sense the “oh my God, I’m going to die’ phase coming. 

The kitchen was as big as the rest of the flat, that wasn’t really surprising. Of course, there were some people there, as you may expect at a party, but Seungmin still felt somehow disappointed about it. Some couple was making out on the countertop. Disgusting. 

He didn’t really need to look for the alcohol since the place was basically covered in bottles. He just opened a cupboard and took out a glass to fill it with whatever. As it was done, he took a sip and almost choked when he heard someone speaking to him.

“Drinking alone?” 

Seungmin turned around immediately to see him sitting on the countertop cross-legged, not so far from the making out people, and smoking a cigarette. Smoking a cigarette in someone’s fancy kitchen, good fucking manners. 

“I’m not drinking alone, there’s a bunch of people here,” was Seungmin’s response. 

He was annoying, but for some reason Seungmin wanted him to annoy him for a little longer. He just wouldn’t yet admit that. 

Hyunjin hummed and took a long drag before he pointed at some random dude trying to impress a group of girls in the opposite corner.

“What’s his name?” He asked, and Seungmin felt the strongest need to roll his eyes.

“You know what, fuck you. You don’t even know _my_ name, to begin with, so I don’t know why your witty ass is sitting here making fun of me not knowing people.” 

“Your name is Seungmin,” he heard him answer so quickly (but still annoyingly calmly), and it made him feel lost. “Kim Seungmin, the best student in the year, kind of grumpy, pretends he doesn’t like you when he does.” 

Seungmin wasn’t sure if he was more concerned about the fact that a stranger (at that time) knew who he was, or he was more pissed off because of the small description that the asshole gave him. 

“You-you know my name?” He stuttered out and immediately hated himself for it.

“Of course,” He said and took a small break to throw the ash from his cigarette on Jisung’s fancy floor. “You’re Jisung’s friend.”

Firstly, Seungmin did not expect to ever in his life be called a friend of Jisung. And secondly, he would never tell that this guy was the type to pay attention to details like who’s a friend with whom and what kind of people friends of your friend were. Even thinking about it was making his head spin. 

“You don’t seem to be his friend,” Seungmin said eyeing the ash that landed on the floor not hiding his disgust anymore. 

Hyunjin chuckled, and this was probably the most annoying thing he had ever done. He got down from the countertop and threw the cigarette butt to the sink, not caring if it was still lighted up or not.

“See you later, Seungmo,” he said, heading to the door, and all what Seungmin thought at that moment was one big ‘hell, no’. 

What he really hadn’t anticipated was that when Hyunjin said ‘see you later’ he actually meant it. Because after that, he kept bothering Seungmin from time to time at the corridor and sometimes even outside of the uni building if he managed to catch him. 

At first, Seungmin hated it (or this was what he kept telling himself). Even though he noticed that Hyunjin was trying to get closer to him, the very first impression of him was pretty cold and unwelcoming. He really was a lost cause. Seungmin hated to learn that he was one of the rich-parents-law-student and had a little respect for that. He hated to know that he had such a dreamlike situation and literally had it for nothing. 

But the longer he had Hyunjin around, the more he could see. The cold rich son of the lawyer was disappearing, and in his place, a hurt boy with abstract dreams appeared. Seungmin finally understood that the dream _he_ had didn’t have to apply to everyone around him. This kind of thinking was toxic. This was the kind of thinking that Hyunjin’s father had. 

He never knew why Hyunjin became interested in him, after all, they were complete opposites, but very soon he became glad that he did. Hyunjin started visiting Seungmin’s thoughts. He could catch himself thinking about him instead of the law more and more often until he began to live in his head rent-free. This was what made Seungmin realise he wanted to have in him something more than just a friend. 

And this was what actually led him to the situation he was in. There’s not much you can accomplish at university constantly thinking about Hwang Hyunjin instead of studying. It was all fine throughout the year until the exams finally began and Seungmin realised the depth of the shithole he was in. But not everything was wasted. Coffee existed.

He kept on staying up all night and studying, usually sleeping about two hours a day or even less. Believe him, when he says that he feels like the walking dead, but there wasn’t really anything else he could do. He had to pass those exams, and that was it.

His head was spinning when he was sitting in the library trying to use even the time he had between his classes to study. Since one of them got cancelled, it made it into two hours, but Seungmin felt it still wasn’t enough. His head was spinning with all the pieces of information he was trying to remember. When he was closing his eyes, he swore he could see the letters floating around him. 

He took a deep breath and a big sip of coffee, which unluckily finished with it. For fuck’s sake. He really should go get another one.

The time was flying though, and he didn’t really want to waste it on the trip to the canteen. He was getting more and more frustrated, and he wouldn’t even try to hide it. 

He heard the door of the library being opened and tried not to focus too much on the way how even the tiniest sounds were making him feel irritated. The library was small, and it wasn’t a popular place to attend among students (lazy assholes), so he didn’t really expect being disturbed there. And usually, he could focus on what he was doing without being distracted pretty well. Just today, he felt as if his brain was shaking in his head. 

He almost jumped at the sound when somebody moved a chair which was located next to him. He didn’t notice the person approach until now somehow, and he was ready to fight. But then he looked up and saw a familiar face, which used to be cold but now seemed to be warmer than the sun. Especially when his eyes were directed at Seungmin. Damn, he fell for this boy real deep.

“Hi Seungmo,” He said, and this phrase would annoy him in other circumstances, but now it sounded kind of worried, and Seungmin just wanted to know why. “How you’ve been doing?” 

“Pretty much the same as always. I’m busy, so what do you want?” Fuck, did he sound rude? He probably did, but he couldn’t even tell, words were escaping his mouth so quickly even he couldn’t catch them. 

Hyunjin just smiled in response, and Seungmin felt relieved that he didn’t feel offended. Then he shifted his attention to the empty coffee cups Seungmin left on the table and lifted one of them.

“You had two coffees today?” He asked, concerned. “It’s still pretty early…”

_You meant to say I had two coffees just now._

Seungmin gulped, and it didn’t escape Hyunjin’s attention. 

“Oh my God, how many did you have?” 

“Six…” Seungmin answered hesitantly. “But the first one was at five in the morning, so they’re pretty well scheduled.”

“Pretty well scheduled?!” Hyunjin asked disbelievingly. “You moron, I can’t leave you for a second.” He said, and Seungmin felt the heat rising in his cheeks. 

‘Don’t leave even for a second,’ the whipped part of him wanted to say, but the responsible part he still had somewhere inside of him (it must’ve got shy lately) knew he still had quite a lot to learn that day.

“I really need to study now, so please-“

“Nope, I’m staying,” Hyunjin didn’t even let him finish the sentence.

He put out his phone and leaned his hands on the table as he focused on scrolling down through it. For some reason, it felt good to have him there. Seungmin was actually so touched that he was worried about him. He even cared enough to stay with him as if Seungmin was about to do something stupid (please, the canteen was too far away anyway for him to try to get another coffee now). 

He tried to focus on his book again but with Hyunjin so close he couldn’t. Really, what even made him think it was a good idea to sit his ass right next to Seungmin now when he was literally the beginning of his studying problems? The soft feeling he experienced at first now was turning into irritation again. So mood swings now? Great. 

He wanted to look at the letters that somebody brought together carefully and put into his coursebook with a purpose of educating him. He really wanted to appreciate those smart people’s work, but how could he do it when Hwang Hyunjin was sitting next to him? Hwang Hyunjin with his long soft blond hair, Hwang Hyunjin with his sexy eyebrow piercing and shiny lipgloss, Hwang Hyunjin with his pretty big eyes and warm looks that seemed to be reserved for Kim Seungmin only. 

Hwang Hyunjin with his stupid phone and his stupid long fingers writing some dumb shit on his idiotic twitter app. 

“You fucker, you really need to stop all that tapping,” He half yelled out of nowhere.

“You really need to go to sleep,” Hyunjin gave him such a calm answer as if it was the most obvious thing ever. 

“Oh yeah? Kiss me goodnight and maybe I will!” 

Oh. Uh. Fuck. 

Hyunjin finally stopped tapping and turned his eyes to Seungmin slowly. Fuck. He really didn’t want to say that. What was even wrong with him? Did his brain really drown in all that coffee?

“Excuse me?” Hyunjin asked carefully. 

“I’m…” Seungmin stuttered out. He felt his chest ache with nervousness. “I didn’t mean to-“ 

He stopped when he felt Hyunjin placing his hand on top of his. He got a bit closer not interrupting their eye contact, and Seungmin felt his heart beating faster.

“Kim Seungmin, you want me to kiss you?” He asked quietly. 

Seungmin gulped again. He was ready to lie, he was so ready. But his mouth betrayed him again. 

“Yes… Please.” He said, and it sounded so weak he hated himself again. 

Hyunjin smirked and tilted his head to the side. Damn, his face was really too close to Seungmin’s. 

“Will you be good then and promise you’ll sleep the whole night today like you’re supposed to?” 

“Yes.” He said, and this time it sounded more sure. Fuck, he was ready to do whatever. He just wanted that kiss, he wanted it so bad. 

“Deal,” Hyunjin said and leaned it.

He gave Seungmin a short peck at first, just to get closer again right after and connect their lips for longer. It felt so soft. His lips were warm, and his moves were slow, he was putting so much care into that that Seungmin felt like tearing up. It felt so good he wanted it to never end. 

But then they parted, and Hyunjin looked at him with a smile, but it wasn’t a smile that Seungmin expected. 

“What?” He asked, confused.

“You have coffee breath, you nasty,” Hyunjin teased, and Seungmin felt he was blushing again. 

“Uh, sorry,” He said.

Hyunjin shrugged. 

“I don’t really care,” He said and kissed him again.

This time he went deeper, it was more passionate and Seungmin as if his body was about to melt. He thought that Hyunjin really had to want it too if he was able to kiss him like this with his damned coffee breath. Fuck, he wanted to keep him. He wanted to feel like this forever. 

When they parted, he left Seungmin breathless. Fuck, for a second he wondered what his parents would think if they saw their perfect son giving up studying to make out with the uni’s bad boy in the library. He didn’t care that much though. All he cared about now was Hyunjin, and whether he would ever be able to kiss him again. 

“Hyunjin…” He started but right after that, he got scared noticing that he was looking at him visibly annoyed. Fuck. Did he overstep a boundary already?

“No, don’t look at me with these pitiful eyes,” Hyunjin said and his heart stopped. “I know what’s going on in your head right now.” Seungmin would swear after that his eyes got a little bit softer. “I like you too. I always have.” 

“Really?” He asked, again pathetically weak.

“Of course,” Hyunjin chuckled. “Why do you think I’d bother your ass for so long?” He smiles at him kindly, and Seungmin thought that this moment was everything he ever wanted. “I like you so much, Seungmo. You have to live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so basically I started writing this to practise and to take a break from a longer work I'm writing 
> 
> I could've just kept this in my drafts forever, but I decided to post it because someone might enjoy this anyway?
> 
> I'm open to criticism and I hope it brought some joy to one person at least haha
> 
> see you!


End file.
